mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/WEAKNESS CHART UPGRADES (?)
Well, to be honest, I finally got some logic. Legendary's explanation was: "Well, I play Dragon Mania Legends, and I got inspiration from the Divine element. It’s strong against Light, Dark, Fire, and Earth. Legendary’s 'four classes it’s strong against' is a bit like the counterpart." Green beating Stealthy's logic was: "Did Tak Ajnin get killed before or after GreenTree?" What my friends thought it meant was: *Saranctha: yes because we all know that the plants can always kill ninjas *Snas: Ninja: i will slice this leaf! *Saranctha: *leaf slices ninja* *Snas: *ninja slices leaf* Logic I've gotten: *Green beating Stealthy: Tak Ajin + GreenTree. *Yucky beating Medic: I guess because of the blood that freaks 'em out. But the answer was hydrochloric acid. *Brainy beating Hardy: You need to use your brains to remove boulders efficiently. BUT WHO CARES? Who heard of BRAIN DAMAGE? Look, if a boulder falls on your head, would your brain get damaged? Yes! A heavy book? Yes! All that hard things. Even punching bags. Still haven't gotten: *Spicy beating Royal: Kings burn is my guess, but that's not logical. *Spicy losing to Flashy: ...cool dudes. Think of those cool dudes. And lightning? *Sunny beating Ballistic: Lightbulbs don't beat humans, bombs, or balls. Nor does lots of light sources. *Sunny losing to Stealthy: "umm ninjas stole the sun?" - Saranctha *Green beating Ballistic: Well it DOES make sense. BUT WHAT IF IT'S A MAD PERSON OR A BOMB? *Green loses to Blocky: "yes because we all know that the colour green obliterates squares" - Saranctha. Reply? "not at all saranctha" - Snas *Ballistic beating Royal: Since when do BALLS beat kings? Wait no, cannonballs, so ignore this one. *Ballistic beating Spicy: Throwing a ball in the fire = burnt. Bomb + Fire = Explosion. Mad Guy in the fire = burnt. But Snas DID pull up a point about the mad guy throwing water on the fire. *Royal beating Sunny: I also asked the "did (insert anything) steal the sun", and Snas replied with "Terminator wearing sunglasses and king wearing sunglasses" *Royal losing to Green: I have no idea but BattleReviews thought of this: "King: im too scared to go outside, i have grassy phobia" *Dark beating Spicy: Fire produces light. So it prevents the dark. *Dark beating Sunny: I KNOW Sunny beats Dark, but one explanation is that it cancels eachother out. But still, HOW DOES DARKNESS DESTROY LIGHT? *Dark losing to Ballistic: Balls get lost. Mad people lurk in the darkness. Blah blah blah, don't know. *Stealthy beating Green: I KNOW we had Green beating Stealthy, but that's not the same as saying blah blah blah blah. *Stealthy losing to Sunny: "oh no! im noticed" - Snas. But what's the REAL reason? *Splashy beating Flashy: Unless it's lightning. *Splashy beating Blocky: Take Little Horn. Make him cry. He's dying. Is that the logic? *Splahy losing to Dark: UMMM IM CONFUSED. *Flashy beating Splashy: No. Cool dudes can't beat water. Unless it's lightning. *Flashy beating Blocky: Cool dudes will break their toes and lightning has no effect on blocks. *Flashy losing to Spicy: UHH... WHAT *Blocky losing to Royal: King takes kung fu lessons and breaks the block. Now my elements! INCLUDING LEGENDARY. *Brainy beating Medic: An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but HEY, what if the doctor doesn't CARE? *Brainy losing to Chilly?: I already know the logic, but what if the person wears a warming thingie like a sweater? *Hardy losing to Yucky: "*uses a rock to clean up the mess* *rock evaporates from mess* how" - Snas *Windy beating Yucky: Farts are blown away, yes. But I might skip this one because in one of those HTF friends that squirrel hero... actually it's pretty gross. *Windy losing to Brainy: Saranctha answered saying a big enough brain makes wind not exist. *Medic losing to Noisy: Tell me, when does NOISE beats Medic? *Noisy losing to Medic: Again, when do DOCTORS beat Noise? *Mystic's strengths?: HOW DOES MAGIC DEFUSE BOMBS, SHAPE BALLS INTO SQUARES, AND CALM DOWN A MAD PERSON? *Deadly beats Sunny: But Deadly is related to ghosts and skeletons and other spooky stuff. *Legendary's strengths: Tell me, how does a LEGENDARY DUDE BEAT WIZARDS, GHOSTS, THE DARKNESS, AND COOLDUDES/LIGHTNING? So yeah, I'm really considering remaking the chart. UNRELATED All are made by Battle... I think. *Lil' Horns Death (Splashy>Blocky) (CREDIT TO BATTLE) **Little Horn: I'll go swimming! **Little Horn: Oh no! I'm dying because of tears! *Rock VS. Brain (Hardy>Brainy) **Intelligent Person: I know how to get the rock away! *throws rock off cliff* There we go! **Intelligent Person: Now let's break the rock with my head! (breaks head) *Dissolving Mess (HardyBallistic) **Mr. Yokai: And I'll show you why Ballistic should beat Green! You might think of baseballs... but no! What about bombs? **(mr. yokai throws bomb at tree) **Mr. Yokai: And let's not forget MAD PEOPLE. **(a mad person chops down a tree) *Cool Dudes VS Water (Flashy>Splashy) **Cool Dude jumps into water and drowns. ***NOW LIGHTNING VS WATER! (Flashy>Splashy) ****Lightning: Let's zap Teardrop! (zaps teardrop) *Ninja Problems (Green>Stealthy) **Ninja: Let's slice this plant! **((insert PvZ Chinese Plants which wield a sword like the rose swordsman) slices ninja) Category:Blog posts